OH NO! not another OC story!
by Yuna Valentine
Summary: This is a story that ignores the Uchiha massacare and the death of the Namikaze family. Its about what would have happened if Everyone had lived. This is my first story so please review.


**Disclamier**: As much as I wised I did I own NOTHING.

**Summary**: This story ignores the Uchiha massacre. Th fourtth Hokage's death and well you'll find out. Please read and review so I should know if I should continue. OH and there's a bit of OoC.

It was a normal spring day in in the Villiage hidden in the leaves. The market was in full swing. The academy was filled with rambuncus childern dreaming of becoming ninjas. Ninjas not on missions were enjoying themselves. Everything was quite normal.

The the newly appontied Yondiame, Minito Nazikame, was in his office doin things that a new Hokage does. Streching his cramped hand he took a sip of tea, from the cup sitting on his desk. He looked around at his new office. His blue eyes came to rest upon one of the many pictures on his desk. This picture was of him,his beautiful wife Kushina and his son, Naruto and a young woman. The young woman had blonde hair and blue eye not unlike his. Even though she was 6 feet tall she was very pretty. He smiled. There was a knock on the door. Going back to work he said " Enter." He heard the door open.

" Jeez, dad. You've got the tittle of Hokage for less than a month and you let it go to your head. Do I need to get Gramps in here." A voice from in front of the desk said. Still not looking up he said, with a smirk on his face , " Are you sassing not only your boss but your father, young lady?"

"And if I were?" Said the femine voice with sarcasm. Minato looked up with a smile and said " Well If you were i would have to tell your mum you wouldn't be able to make it to dinner tonight then would you?" " No then I would be in the hospital." The giggleing young woman that stood in front of his desk was none other than the young woman from the picture, only she was dressed in a Anbu uniform. " Welcome back, Amiee" Minato got up from his chair and walked to over to Amiee and embraced her. Amiee huged him back. When they pulled apart Minato looked around the room and noticed something or really someone missing.

"Where is Itachi? Usually the two of you are attached at the hip." Amiee shruged, walking over to Minato's chair and took a seat " He's waitin outside the door." Minato cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I know I thought the same thing. But when I asked him he said he wanted to give us a father/daughter moment." At the word moment Amiee shruged her shoulders. Minato smiled he went over and opened the door.

Itachi walked in and nodded to Minato " Hello Hokage-sama" Minato huffed and shook his head, leaning against his smiled at Itachi and said with humor evident in his voice, "You know it won't kill you to call me Minato." Amiee shiffed through the papers on Minato's desk. Pulling out an orange book, She proceeded to fall out of Minato's chair laughung.

Minto turning red reached over and snacked the book out of Amiee's hand,while shouting at Amiee "GIVE ME THAT!!" and proceeded threw it in a desk drawer. Amiee, wiping tears from her eyes, grined a grin that would put the cheshire cat to shame said " I'm telling Mum. Oh I can hear it now 'Why Minato? Am I so bad in bed that you've had to restort to a book.' ......Actually mum would................. EWWWW!" Amiee shouted cringeing. Minato shook his head, laughing at her humorus antics. "Amiee why are we discussing this." Amiee looked at Minato with confusion said " Cause. And if your embaressed talking about it infront of Itachi you know he's heard worst than this from us."

It was true Itachi had heard worst from the Nazikame family. Minato and Fugaku were actually good friends, no matter what rumors said. So it was only natural that Amiee and Itachi were close. Alot closer than people or Mimi, as Amiee called her, and Kushina were always happy that their childrren were so close. When Amiee was only a few months old Fugaku and Minato had divised a plan to bring both of the clans leaders of both it was a plan that would not only get the Uchihas back into the "good graces" of the people but it would also provide the Nazikames with even more powerful connection, but as parents it would be painful to lock their childern in a loveless marriage. But as it would turn out as the years past the children would grow close.

As childern and even now it was not an uncomon thing for one of them to be missing in the morning . Their mothers wouldn't panic they would just phone the other and it would be comfirmed that sometime during the night either Itachi or Amiee had snuck out of their respective house and would be found sound asleep with the other. Now Minato and Fugaku had tried many times to fix this but somehow one of them would manage to sneak out. So now to both families it was normal. To Amiee and Itachi at least.

Amiee was the only person Itachi would be himself around . Because over the years she had proved that no matter what he did, no matter what happened, she would be there for him, and she wouldn't judge him. And in return she came to reliey on him too. She looked out for him just as much as he did for her. As to where most of the women who chased after him were beautiful they were also brainless and weak, Amiee had not only a brain (at times),and very beautiful, she was one of the most powerful people he knew. They'ed been on many mission and he had seen it first hand. Not that she was this perfect person. No by all means she had alot of flaws.

Amiee at most times was nothing short of a ditz. She was clumsy, she always tripped over her own size 11 feet. She was blunt, and sometimes rude. She was horriable when it came to certian things. Things such as math, dancing (when the occasion called for it), spelling, and fashion. She wore all shades of orange and neon green with every outfit. But most of all she was loud. She wasn't perfect. She most certianaly was not the person he thought he would fall in love with and marry.

A knock at the door broke Itachi out of his thoughts.


End file.
